


Distraction

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Short fluffy fic for a "love" prompt





	Distraction

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex found Thomas in his study reading in his favorite chair. She smiled as she snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex kissed him playfully, nipping at his ear. 

“Hello, dear,” Thomas acknowledged, hardly looking up from his book.

Alex moved around and took a seat on the armrest. She ran her fingers through Thomas’s luscious hair, relishing the change in his body, despite how hard he tried to focus on his reading. 

“Reading anything good?” Alex asked, placing a soft kiss on Thomas’s cheek. 

“I am endeavoring to do so, my love,” Thomas stated. 

“Are you?” Alex teased, kissing her way down to the base of his neck. “How is that working for you?”

Thomas snapped the book shut with a satisfying clap. He let his fingers caress Alex’s cheek. “You have my attention, what can I do for you?”

Alex placed her hand over his and savored the warmth of his touch on her skin. “I just wanted to say… I love you.”

Thomas brought Alex’s face closer to his, brushing his lips against hers. “I love you, too!”

Alex pressed her mouth further into Thomas’s, letting her tongue push through his lips. She smiled deeply against his mouth as he held her close to him. After a few minutes, Alex pulled away breathless, relaxing beside Thomas, her legs draped across his lap. “Read to me?” Alex picked up his book and offered it back to him.

Thomas kissed her hand before taking the book from her. He opened back to the page he was on and began reading.


End file.
